This multicenter, randomized, double-blind trial compares the efficacy and safety of valacyclovir with placebo in the treatment of immunocompetent adult patients who will self-initiate therapy with either valacyclovir 1 gram or 1/2 gram twice daily or placebo for 5 days. They will be monitored until all lesions have healed and clinical symptoms are absent.